canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda The Poskyian
Zelda is a fan-made character created by Crossoverfan85 for the Nickelodeon Studios' TV series, "Kaput & Zosky". She is a female counterpart of Zosky About her Zelda was born on June 17, 1979, on Poskita to her parents, Kataru and Sekoria. She is a is a tall and thin female Poskyian with a set of yellow antennae, and blue eyes, that are always squinted. Her mate is Mr. Happy, and they have two children together: a daughter named Kaliann and a son named Kazari. Zelda strongly dislikes Karena's “silly obsession” with crisperizing, which causes her friend to get angry with her. Zelda is also a very loving wife to Mr. Happy and would do anything for him, as well as a caring and protective mother to her daughter and son. Family Zelda's family members are: Mobian (grandfather on her father's side) Tekina (grandmother on father's side) Urando (grandfather on mother's side) Keinala (grandmother on mother's side) Kataru (father) Sekoria (mother) Remiku (brother) Mr. Happy (husband) Kaliann (daughter) Kazari (son) Friends Zelda has a lot of friends, and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren, Stimpy, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, and Lt. Adam Legend Enemies Zelda also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Daegon Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters